


We Are Stars

by hallieCB3



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: “No one’s ever really gone.”Rey facing the aftermath of her battle, death, resurrection and loss.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics





	1. Rey I

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER.
> 
> If you haven’t watched The Rise of Skywalker, move along!
> 
> I watched the movie last night and I am still digesting it. Thinking on how things could go different and exploring a little bit more what’s in store for Rey and what truly happened to Ben.

As a matter of fact, the taste of victory was not that pleasant.

They had won. They had defeated Palpatine and the evil First and Final Orders. But at what cost?

She flew Luke’s old X-Wing back to the Resistance base. Everyone was celebrating. When she walked looking for her newfound friends, everyone she passed by were congratulating her. She would give them a soft smile to thank them for their cheers and keep looking for Poe and Finn.

She found them and they all hugged each other happy for they had accomplished. She saw Chewie and Lando with the rest of the Resistance fighters. They all had faced losses, heavy like Leia’s death, but they had decided to celebrate for a bit the fact that they were alive and victorious.

She should be pleased and share the feelings of happiness and relief.

She should be happy that she had found friends who loved her. She should be relieved that she had overcome her cursed heritage and chosen the light to defeat The Emperor once and for all.

She was a Jedi. She was a hell of a pilot too, not playing anymore with a X-wing pilot helmet like she would do back in Jakku on her scavenger days, and had the chance to fly around the galaxy in three different ships. She had flown such legendary ships as the Red Five X-Wing that Luke Skywalker had piloted to destroy the Death Star and the Millennium Falcon, that battered piece of junk that had made the Kessel Run in less that twelve parsecs. Of course she deserved to be happy.

But she wasn’t.

He was dead. Dead, after saving her and bringing her back to life.

She could still feel the light in his eyes, that intense gaze she felt in hers when she took his hand, when he was holding her.

He was gone. Ben Solo, the one everyone should be thankful to. His turning back to the light had helped her to defeat the ultimate evil.

He deserved to be back with her. Now she was alone again, since he was gone.

She could have sworn she heard a whisper telling her with that deep voice:

“You’re not alone.”

Her eyes filled up quickly with unshed tears, thinking on a faraway hut sitting in front of him, and she mused “neither are you.”


	2. Interlude: Ajan Kloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar witness of many of the events reflects on how time passes by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I have an outline on how I want this to go, but this morning I woke up with this idea and wanted to add it into this fic. Hope you like it!

Sentient species were weird. Or at least that's what it seemed to her.

Could she say she was still a "she"? Well, a lot of people refer to the piece of junk she was attached to as a she, so she could share the same classification if she wanted.

And by being attached to this battered ship, she had witnessed a fair share of things and places, of people and situations. The same eyes in different faces. She'd had her fair share.

No matter how many years passed, droids would not change as much as sentient species. Even if wearing the same outfit, she could see her Landonis's face showing the signs of years passed by, still showing that cocky attitude on a slightly wrinkled face. It seemed anything had changed at all, seeing him sitting confidently at the pilot's chair of the Millennium Falcon, only with another co-pilot, the Wookiee that had taken her chair after that unfortunate incident at the Kessel mines. One of her finest moments, to be honest.

It was a long time since the last time she had seen him aboard the Millennium Falcon. She was wondering what happened with that Twi'lek lady that had conquered his heart (was her name Kaasha?) He looked quite smitten with her.

She even remembered Lando's friend, the one who had won the ship from him, the one named Han. She saw him coming back briefly, same smirk on his face, but with the test of time over him. She had witnessed a lot of his adventures as captain of this ship. Even the porgs were not as troublesome as carrying a heavy load of nerfs inside the ship! Or that run through the asteroid field that led to them hiding on what it seemed liked a large asteroid and to him to kiss a Princess in the mean time.

The Princess. She looked familiar, like another strong woman who had taken over Solo's heart back when they met. It seemed Qi'Ra might be the first to love him, but not the last.

And that love had seemed to bear fruits. A little boy named Ben.

She could remember the little boy with dark hair, following Han everywhere he walked in the ship, sitting by him in the cockpit, while the boy's mother held him in her arms and looked at him smiling.

The last time she saw him was a long, long time ago. She wondered what happened to that kid, too, when she saw the Princess hugging the Wookiee in tears, not so long ago. Perhaps he was already a man, a grown up in standard years, and she was pretty sure he had become a pilot like his father, maybe he was such a scoundrel like he was.

She hadn't thought of that name in a long time until that moment when she witnessed something that would have crushed her heart, had she been a sentient being.

There was a girl, one that had recently been a frequent presence in the ship, that had piloted it not in such a terrible way, which everyone called Rey. She had actually been aboard the ship for a while, with all the rest of the people who had been running away from something - like another war, another battle. They took residence on the ship for a good period until they stayed on a place named Ajan Kloss, a jungle moon.

She had the same spirit and attitude as some other people she had seen before. She was dressed with the same sandy light clothes and her hair tied in three buns.

That was why for her it was surprising one night that the girl came aboard the ship. She thought immediately they would take flight but she didn't, she just walked to one of the crew cabins, the one where she had been sleeping while they were flying over the galaxy. She didn't thought it was out of the ordinary, but then she heard the girl was sobbing.

The girl named Rey was crying herself to sleep while holding closely a piece of black garment while she was repeating that name. Ben. She was not yelling loud, but the desperation on her voice would move her to tears, if she was capable of doing that.

Did that girl know that was the same cabin little Ben used to sleep at?

She hoped the girl would run to the cockpit and fly to wherever Ben was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Yep. She is suffering. No matter what the official version is, Rey's family is Ben. Her friends and allies are there, but not as close as the other half of her dyad. And if this suffering is heartbreaking enough even for a non-sentient droid, it should be enough motivator for finding a way to bring Ben back!

**Author's Note:**

> 7 months ago today, I started writing a similar fix-it fic for the Game of Thrones finale. Though one can tell prospects where kinda better for Reylo in this movie than what they were for Jonerys in the last season, the aftertaste is still bittersweet. This time I was listening to my Reylo playlist on my way home from the theatre and “We Are Stars” by The Pierces started playing. This line especially has kept me thinking:
> 
> “I see nothing worse than to sail this universe without you.”


End file.
